CG 5: Truth
by Foreverwolf
Summary: Jack and Daniel continue to try and make their way home. Will they succeed, or will they lose each other along the way? Usual warnings. Slash ER Jack/Daniel. 5/7 of the Christmas Ghosts Series
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, so, again, fairly short chapters as I try to break these up in a way that makes sense. It was previously posted as a one shot, so...

"Daniel, I just don't think they're friendly enough to want to chat," Jack pointed out mildly.

Daniel snorted. "Ya think?"

As if missing the sarcasm completely in his lover's voice, Jack nodded vigorously. "In fact, the more you talk, the more annoyed they seem to become."

Daniel frowned, conceding the point that no one was listening, or responding to anything he tried to say. It was just that being tied to a tree by a bunch of natives without knowing the reason why tended to get to him.

He watched the men that had surrounded him carefully, trying to find some hint to their origin. If he absolutely had to associate and compare them with a culture from Earth, he would have put money on Mayan, or what they would have looked like had the ones on Earth had a chance to evolve this far.

Daniel desperately wished their captors would talk to him, or even tell him to shut up, anything, so he could get a basis for a language comparison. But the men were strangely quiet, not muttering a sound in their presence.

It was frustrating beyond belief. He and Jack had been captured three hours ago after being ambushed. Their weapons were primitive, spears, bows and arrow, and long knives. Long shields that seemed to touch from head to foot protected scantily clad, lithe brown bodies.

Jack sighed, watching his partners frustrations play out on his face. Three hours ago, they had been tied up, and then ignored. Personally, he thought it was the 'ignored' part that was creating a pissy anthropologist more than the tied up part.

They'd been surrounded so quickly it had taken a moment to understand what was happening. Maybe another second after that for him to realize that there was no point in fighting back. They'd been outnumbered fifteen to two. Hardly a fair fight.

"Daniel, is it just me, or does this seem a bit large for a hunting party?" Jack asked finally, trying to take his friend's mind off the lack of communication. Their captors didn't seem to mind it if they spoke between them. Spears didn't get rattled until Daniel tried to talk to them.

Daniel nodded. "It does. I would hazard a guess that it's a war party."

"Which raises the question of, who were they going to fight?"

"They appear to be more Mayan than anything, but I can't seem to make that assumption settle. I don't think they were transplanted from Earth. Whoever these people are, they seem to be completely indigenous to this planet. Even if they would speak to me, there's no guarantee I could make any correlation between their language and the languages on Earth," Daniel moaned.

"I think they speak English," Jack pointed out helpfully.

"What makes you think that? They've, in all likelihood, never stepped foot on Earth, and English is a fairly modern language. They'd never have the chance to be exposed to it," Daniel argued.

Jack shrugged. "Just a guess. Years of gate hopping has turned out a surprising number of civilizations that speak English. If the Universe had a common Trade tongue, it would be English, and so far, there's no way to determine exactly how much exposure they have or haven't had. Besides, since they refuse to speak directly to us, but are allowing us to speak with each other, I think it's safe to say they have at least a marginal understanding of it, and are trying to learn from our conversations, without giving anything away themselves."

He looked over to find Daniel red faced, head down, and panting. Concerned, he leaned over as far as he could to whisper, not wanting to show any weakness in front of their captors. "Daniel? Are you okay?"

Daniel snorted, and gave a dry chuckle. "Oh, I'm all right. Just, do me a favor, Jack? Next time you decide to drop the dumb game and give me a lecture about my own expertise, please make sure we're not tied to a tree."

Jack stared, wondering what the hell Daniel was talking about. Then he saw Daniel squirming, as much as he could in their bonds, anyway, and realized what the problem was. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, startling their captors, who then promptly returned to ignoring them.

"Jesus Christ, Danny. Weeks of cuddling, and a couple of absolutely fantastic blowjobs, and you finally get hard now? I should be insulted, but it's just too damn funny. Oh man. You know I'm never going to let you live that down?" Jack chuckled.

Daniel blushed. "It's not like I can help it, Jack. And besides, it's not like I haven't been- aroused during our play. It's just... you... anyway, it's your fault!"

Jack chuckled again, wishing he could help his lover with the little problem. Truth be told, there was no way he could be insulted. Fear, death and sex always went together no matter how you looked at it. It was just typical Jackson Timing. Just another Daniel thing. In it's own way, it was comforting, to have just that little bit of normalcy in their lives right now.

"I love you, Danny. I really do," Jack sighed. Daniel smiled shyly.

The two men settled in for what looked like a long night. Hunger and thirst would make for an uncomfortable night, but as both men had been through worse, it was no real hardship.


	2. Losing Love

The first sensation Jack became aware of was that he couldn't breathe! He felt liquid in his throat, blocking his airway. He struggled against the hand held over his mouth, but he was still bound to the tree.

Finally he was forced to swallow or drown. The bitter, thick substance was vile, but the hand stayed over his mouth until his gag reflex relaxed. Once the hand was released, he coughed, trying to dislodge whatever they had given him, but it was too late.

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded harshly. Then another thought occurred to him. The campsite was quiet. Too quiet. "Daniel?"

His partner was slumped over, his breathing erratic, though he seemed to be sleeping.

"What have you done to him?" Jack growled, knowing Daniel would never naturally sleep through the commotion.

"He sleeps," one of their guards spit out, confirming Jack's suspicions of their language capability, but didn't answer his question.

He opened his mouth to protest, but found his eyes growing heavy, his jaw slack. Damn. Whatever they had force fed him was working fast.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

"Oh, god," Daniel moaned, immediately shutting his eyes against the harsh light that seemed to be coming from the doorway. His head pounded in tandem with his heart, and he could feel his stomach rolling around.

Wait. Doorway?

He forced his eyes open, and looked around. He was in a dark tent, lit only by the sunlight coming from the open flaps and the smoke hole in the top. He was currently tied to the center pole. Tightly, given the pain in his shoulders, and the numbness in his arms. At the moment, he wished his head was numb too.

And he was alone. No Jack. Okay, that wasn't good. He remembered how the blow had caught him off guard the night before. He'd woken to the snap of twigs in front of him, had barely registered the guards proximity before he felt pain flare in his cheek, and then nothing after that.

What had happened to Jack? Was he being held somewhere else? Was he injured? Panic began to lick at his consciousness until he stamped it down. No reason to panic. One more tough situation, that's all. To be honest, he should have been more alert. He knew the tests weren't over. Why had he allowed himself to relax?

He had dared to allow their routine to lull him into a sense of security. The days had been long, rising with the sun, walking all day, and then bedding down just before sunset. Tired, sore from walking, and gathering food stuffs, the nights wrapped in Jack's arms had been far too short.

Daniel allowed himself a smile. Jack had never pushed, never assumed, and had never asked. Daniel had set the pace for any activities they might have engaged in. He truly enjoyed watching Jack as Daniel gave him pleasure. Up until their capture, he hadn't himself managed a complete erection, though lately a tingle of arousal burned, spiking as Jack came down his throat.

Jack's understanding went a long way in providing that sense of security. He'd never made Daniel feel less for his lack of achievement.

Movement at the door returned his thoughts to his present predicament. An old woman stood there, decked out in beads and a leather tunic that hung loosely on her thin frame. Her face was brown and wrinkled, her figure hunched. But there was a fire and a snap to those old brown eyes that made for wisdom.

"You are awake," she observed.

Daniel barely refrained from snapping back a retort. She was speaking to him, and so far, that was more than anyone else had. So he smiled politely.

"So it appears," he replied respectfully.

The old woman snorted. "Your politeness is wasted on me. Your fate has been sealed. I am here only to deliver your sentence."

A million questions ran through Daniel's mind, but in the end, there was only one. "What's your name?"

He could see the surprise in the woman's eyes. She had thought to have him pegged, and had been proven wrong. He watched as she chortled with laughter.

"You have spine, boy. I like that. My name is Arkaya. I am Shaman of the Iskat. You may ask your questions," she granted.

Daniel sighed. He shouldn't, knew he shouldn't ask, but he had to know. "Where's Jack? My companion? Is he all right?"

Hey eyes immediately lost their sparkle. "Your love is no more."

Daniel's breathing hitched. Jack was dead? When? How? Tears threatened to crush him with their weight. What had they done to deserve this? To finally find each other, only to be ripped apart?

No, it couldn't be possible. He opened his mouth to deny it, but the gentle watering of her eyes told him there was no point. Daniel closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the post.

"Jack," he whispered mournfully. It wasn't fair. "Please, no."

"I am sorry, young one," Arkaya tried to comfort. Daniel felt a moment of empathy from her. Obviously, the punishment had not been her choice. Did she recognize the love between them? Had she ever known it herself? What was he going to do now?

Daniel's tears dried on his face. No! Jack was not dead! He was sure he would have felt something. Jack was the reason Daniel bothered with it all. He'd never worked to save the world- he'd worked to save Jack. His best friend. Lover. Life partner. It wasn't possible that his passing would be marked by mere grief. There was no great yawning chasm of grief, no dark abyss of despair.

Renewed, he kept his eyes closed. Jack was here, somewhere. He might be hurt, but he was not dead!

"Take me to him!" Daniel demanded, his eyes snapping open.

Arkaya's eyebrows rose at the swift change in the young man before her. She almost allowed herself a smile. Perhaps all was not lost. She was old, and tired of the games her people played, tired of death. Would she be granted one moment of peace before her end?


	4. The Storm Begins- Daniel's Prayer

_Many horrors live in my imagination. Many more live in my memories. Time and again I faced my greatest fears, and conquered them as ruthlessly as they strove to conquer me. I have survived, though mere survival does not guarantee a battle won. My victory lies in that I lived, truly lived. Felt every kiss of air on my cheek, every drop of moisture on my lips, and every grain of sand between my toes._

_Death. She was an intimate friend of mine. We knew each other well, and danced together often. A few rounds around the floor, and then She moves to find another partner, until She is ready to dance once more. I have never feared Death. One cannot fear something that is a constant shadow on your heart, that you know as intimately as someone you have long made love to time and time again ._

_For the first time, as She takes me once more into Her embrace, I feel fear. She has found, at last, my weakness, as She stares at me through the cold brown eyes of my lover. I see now. I hear Her message. She will not change partners this time around. We will dance until one of us has finished. She looks to destroy me, utterly, completely._

_Jack. My love. Forgive me. We will have our turn, while the music plays, but I cannot allow Her to take you. Only one of us will finish this. Forgive me, Jack, because it might not be me._


	5. Not Strong Enough

Daniel blinked through the tears as he knelt before his lover, struggling to breathe through several broken ribs. Those brown jewels glittered dangerously in the light. He understood, now, what the Shaman had proclaimed. Their love was gone. There was no recognition in those cold eyes. Hands that had once twitched to hold him, now gripped the long knife that was to take off his head. Jack may be alive, but he was nothing more than a shell.

Pain came from every part of his body. Once he had understood what was happening, Daniel had fought back as best he could. But he could not bring himself to hurt the man he loved so much, despite the fact that Jack seemed to be doing his best to kill him.

The Iskat standing around the pasture-turned-stadium yelled, screamed and raged murder at the two near naked men. Only one set of eyes weren't shouting blood lust. Old eyes that had seen too much blood. Daniel found those eyes, and nodded his apology that they would have to once again witness the death of something beautiful.

The Iskat had set the two against each other. Jack was heavily drugged, and seemed to have no other thought than to kill him. The only sound that had come from his lips had been war cries and heavy grunts on the rare occasion Daniel managed to hit him.

Despite the pain in his body, having to fight Jack off was killing Daniel's soul. Arkaya had quickly explained that the drug would wear off in a few weeks. During that time the two men would be pitted against each other until one of them died. Failing one of their deaths before the drug wore off, they would both be executed.

The winner would be free to go. Daniel had tried to refuse to fight, flat out, denying the surrounding mob their amusement, but Jack had been relentless, and apparently had every intention of unknowingly being the one to walk away. Daniel had been eventually forced to defend himself.

Now, he knelt before his partner, trembling with weakness, tears staining his cheeks. He was done. He had nothing left to fight with. He wanted this contest over, because going one more day having to face off against his friend would leave nothing left of Daniel's already tattered soul. This was going to end. He wasn't afraid of dying. In fact, there would have been a certain peace in it, if it hadn't been Jack who was going to deliver the final blow.

He knew this would destroy Jack, when his memory returned. He couldn't stop another flood of tears. "I love you, Jack, and I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to take your life to save you this pain. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to live through this. I hope someday that you can forgive me. I love you, and I get to die knowing you love me. It's a gift I had never thought possible. Thank you, Love, for being stronger than I am," Daniel whispered, aware of the muted silence surrounding them.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel reached within himself to gather up every moment of love Jack had shared with him, both before and after their relationship had started. He hoped a part of his lover could see it in his eyes as his met Jack's. As Jack took a final stance, Daniel bared his throat, whispering one last time, "I love you, Jonathan O'Neill."


	6. Faith

Jack raged against the fog in his mind as his heart took in every word, and the peaceful expression on Daniel's face. And there, oh god, there it was. Every minute of the love they had shared between them coming through those blue orbs shimmering with tears. He felt his hands shake as he fought the drugs in his system.

No, he couldn't do this! He had promised Daniel that he was safe with him, that Jack would never hurt him. He was breaking that promise. And there was Daniel, face smiling up at him, loving him, forgiving him. It was too much. He dropped the long knife. Daniel loved him! Trusted him! Tears flowed freely from his eyes when he blinked, as finally, the last vestiges of the drug settled away from his mind.

Memory started to come back, and Jack fell to his knees, sobbing. A hand reached for Daniel's bruised cheek, as Jack swallowed, horrified. "Danny, I..."

Daniel's shaking finger on his lips stopped the words. Daniel smiled, his eyes bright with relief as he moved forward and took Jack into his arms, holding onto him tightly despite the pain it caused.

"Shhh, I know, Jack. It doesn't matter. It wasn't you. I got you back. That's all that matters, you hear me? I love you, and I got you back. I knew you wouldn't hurt me, Jack. I knew you'd come back to me, and you did. Nothing else matters. I love you," Daniel whispered, his voice hoarse from all the emotions in him.

Jack squeezed his eyes closed to hold in his own tears as he buried his face in Daniel's neck. "I love you too, Danny. So much. I almost killed you. Oh god, I almost..." he sobbed.

"No, you didn't. It's okay. I'm sorry, Jack, so sorry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't live knowing... I'm sorry," Daniel pleaded, then reached his face up to Jacks, pouring all the pain, confusion, joy, relief, and love into the kiss as he could.

No more words were said as they clung to each other, shaking with emotions ranging from relief to stark terror. All the while, the Iskat stood by, watching, waiting. Shocked at Jack's resistance to the drug.

Arkaya stood proudly, her old heart having never witnessed such a miracle. They would live. They would be welcomed. It was a sign from the spirits that their trespass was forgiven. She watched the two men, fighting her own tears. It meant an end to it all. Lifting her eyes to the sky, she spoke to the Spirits only she knew were there.

"Thank you, Guardians, for letting this old soul see something beautiful once again. We are tired, aren't we, My Friend? Perhaps soon, we will both be able to rest."


	7. The Guardians

"Perhaps so, Old Friend. I will miss you."

"Why do you persist in talking to that old woman? She is nothing in the grand scheme of things. She will wither and die, as all things do," his Companion spat.

The Guardian turned. "They have passed the Trial of Truth. Arkaya will not let them leave for some time. The young one has many injuries, and the drug must still dissipate from the older one's system."

"Things will progress in their own time."

"Is there not a small part of you that wants them to succeed? That wants this long life to end?" he asked quietly. His companion turned cold eyes on him.

"We have a function, Guardian. Once it has been fulfilled, we will cease to exist. It is not a case of wanting or not wanting. You grow too sentimental."

The Guardian turned away, and returned to watching the two human men. Perhaps he was too sentimental, but at least he was not as cold and hard as his companion. Arkaya had been right. He was tired. He could no longer remember his Companions name. Nor even his own. They were Guardian and Companion, beings set to fulfill a simple function. To Guard the treasure.

He hoped, before the end, that he could remember his name.


	8. Believing

Jack opened his eyes, then quickly shut them again. Every muscle ached, and his head was pounding. Still, the fogginess that had been attached to him had been lifted. He could almost feel the slithering drug as it made it's way out of his system.

Memories returned, and he wished he could keep his eyes closed forever. God, he had hurt his Danny. Had almost killed him. Had it not been for Daniel's unfailing faith, he probably would have.

He remembered a feeling of being locked away. It wasn't like a goa'uld, like his body was doing things while he remained in the background, forced to watch, unable to do anything. This had been more of a lack of recognition. He hadn't known the young man in front of him, knew only that he was a threat that had to be eliminated.

Gazing into Daniel's eyes, seeing the love, sorrow and forgiveness there, had been his undoing. It wasn't that he remembered exactly who Daniel was, or that he had loved him previously. It was the feeling of falling in love all over again that had finally started to clear his mind.

Once the path had been opened, then the recognition had set it. And for the pain of it all, oh god, there had been joy. To see that faith, trust and forgiving love in Daniel's eyes- it had been everything he'd ever hoped for.

He was about to fall back asleep when an old, withered voice came from across the tent. "The Trial of Truth has never been passed before."

Jack at last opened his eyes to see the old Shaman, sitting cross legged on cushions on the floor. "And you would be?"

"I am Arkaya, Shaman of the Iskat. You must have many questions for me," she hinted. Jack worked to sit up on the cot he had been sleeping on. He didn't sense a threat from her, but given what had happened, he wasn't about to relax.

"Where's Daniel?"

Arkaya smiled sadly. "You injured him quite badly. He is resting, and we have given him some herbs for the pain, but I am afraid that time is what he needs most."

"Injured?" Jack frowned. He remembered giving his lover quite the beating, but Daniel had shown no signs of pain while they had sat endlessly in the ring, held tight in each other's arms. "Where is he?"

"In the Tent beside this one. He will not be awake for some time. Do not worry, O'Neill. He is safe, now. Your trespass has been forgiven. The Iskat will not risk upsetting the Spirits now that they have decreed you shall live."

"And why should I believe you?" Jack demanded, though found that he did. "You stuffed me with some kind of drug that wiped my memory, and then made me face off against my teammate. Not to mention left me with a hell of a hangover."

Arkaya laughed. "Daniel said you would say that. He said to tell you faith comes in many forms. And not to be an ass, which he explained to me was some sort of mule on your world. Apparently they are very stubborn creatures."

Jack chuckled. Only Daniel. Okay, so if Daniel trusted her, he supposed he could as well, at least a little. "So, no one has ever passed before?"

"Most come into the Trials alone. The White Bane's effects can only be over ridden by a strong emotion. Those who have come together, have shared but one emotion, greed. While it can be a driving emotion, it is not strong enough to overcome the White Bane," Arkaya explained patiently.

"Why? Why would your people do this?" Jack asked, hating the small bit of vulnerability in his voice.

There was a moment of silence, and when Arkaya answered, her voice was tinged with sadness. "It is our way. The Iskat have long been one of the Trial's. We play our own part in protecting the treasure. Originally, it was not done out of malice, but was a simple function. Over the generations, with fewer and fewer people coming for the Quest, it got turned into something ugly, an entertainment of sorts."

"Human nature."

Arkaya nodded. "Yes. I am the last of my line. There will be no more Shamans. A new era will begin for the People. We are not evil, O'Neill. We have children whom we love, wives, husbands, brothers, and sisters, mothers and fathers. Life for us is simple. But, the people have turned from the Original Path. They no longer understand the meaning of the Trial. Perhaps it is just as well that your arrival may mean the end of it all."

"Can you tell me about the Trials ahead?" Jack asked, certain that if Arkaya had already talked to Daniel, he had already asked.

She shook her head. "I am afraid not. We are but a small part of it all. Now, you must rest."

"I want to see Daniel," Jack insisted. His headache was better, and he didn't feel quite so shaky. He expected an argument, but the old woman merely nodded and rose to her feet, gesturing for him to follow her.

Daniel was, as she had said, asleep. Jack knelt down beside the cot, despite his protesting knees. Daniel's skin was pale, except for the darkening bruises on his cheek and torso, his breathing was shallow and jerky, as if he was afraid to take a deep breath.

"How bad?" Jack asked, hesitantly.

"I found two ribs injured, though I believe them to be more cracked than broken. I wrapped them, just to be sure of their support. He has a large gash across his left shoulder blade that will take time to heal, and while his bruises are deep, I do not believe there to be any bleeding inside. Minor cuts and bruises that we are applying an ointment too."

"He can't travel like this." While it came out as a statement, Jack was happy Arkaya seemed to recognize the question in it.

"No, he can not. Do not worry, O'Neill, for you will have all the time you need to heal. You are both safe here. The Trial has passed, and we will welcome you as an honored guest as soon as Daniel is able to join us. He will be in pain for some time, but I have treated much worse from hunting parties."

Jack nodded, and took up Daniel's hand. It was slightly chilled, which he considered to be a blessing of sorts. It meant that there was no fever, no infection. He heard movement behind him, but didn't care.

He had come close to losing his lover, there was no way he was moving away from him. He sat like that for some time, lost in a world of memories and nightmares. He jumped when he felt Arkaya's weathered hand on his shoulder.

"We have placed your cot in here. You can use it whenever you wish, but remember that you need rest as well. He will need you to be strong."

Jack nodded, and swallowed at the considerate kindness. "Thank you, Arkaya."

A pat on his shoulder, and she was gone, leaving him alone with Daniel for the first time since they had entered the Iskat territory.

"Ah, Danny. Alone at last," Jack whispered, not really wanting to wake his friend, but needing the comfort of talking. "You did an incredibly brave and stupid thing out there, Love. God, your faith in me was right there, so clear. It got through to me. Not because I recognized you, but because I fell in love with you all over again. So much passion, and love, just for me. How could I not? And then you apologized for not being strong enough to live through it, and my heart broke. It was then the dam in my mind broke, too, you know. I couldn't hurt you that way."

He looked up from the hand he had been caressing when it squeezed his. Two bright orbs looked at him, smiling. "Daniel?"

"You came back, Jack, that's all that matters. It's over, and done. We passed, we lived, and we get to carry away some new memories," Daniel answered, his voice hoarse and had a breathless quality to it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll live. You?"

Jack chuckled. "Hell of hangover, but I'm sure I'll survive."

Daniel nodded, and his eyes closed, too tired to maintain the conversation. He felt Jack pat his hand, his other carding softly through the silk of Daniel's hair.

"Rest, Danny. I'm right here. Not going anywhere."

Daniel smiled. "I know, Jack. I know."

_ Next Installment: Discovery_


End file.
